Fun, Imagination, and Fear
by crlexi
Summary: Sequel to Grace the Muse. Graces life is perfect but what happens when fear returns and comes after her and her happiness. Will Jack and the Guardians be able to save her.? Jack/Grace
1. The Nightmare Kings Return

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians but I do own Grace**

**If you haven't read Grace the Muse than read that first**

**The Nightmare Kings Return  
**

It's been nearly a year since I became a guardian, nearly a year since I got my memories back and most important of all, nearly a year since I started dating Jack Frost. I felt like I was in a dream. I was the Guardian of Imagination, living in my hometown of Wintercrest with my boyfriend, and no sign of trouble in 11 months. Things had changed a bit since then. I'd developed my powers a bit more. I could change into practically anything with ease now! Jack and I had created our own house made of ice and that's were we live. I feel like I've been trapped for a lifetime and I have finally been freed. Being a guardian is great! The Tooth Fairy is my best friend; North is like my dad (he's even got the overprotective bit down. It's seriously weird but kind of sweet), Sandy is a good friend, and Bunnymund is like a brother who teases Jack all the time. Life is perfect for me.

Now back to the present. I was sitting at home reading one of my favorite books A Study in Scarlet. Sherlock Holmes is a genius. No consulting detectives or doctors appeared in front of me though (I'd gotten that little problem under control.) I was nice and comfortable, and then Jack rushed in. His snow white hair was all over the place and fear glinted in his eyes. I rushed over to him, dropping my book on the floor. "Jack what's wrong?" I asked worried. Jack is pretty much carefree; to see him so scared is rare. "North wants to see us" he replied. He looked at me deadly serious. "Now"

We ran out the door and found two yetis waiting with a sack. "Just open the portal" I growled. I hate that sack; I need to talk to North about it. They threw the glove and I flew straight through. When I saw North his face was grim, his eyes the same. I looked at the rest of the Guardians. They all had fear filled eyes. "What's going on?" I frantically asked. The fear was getting to me. "Pitch" north gravelly said. My eyes widened. Jack had told me about their fight with the nightmare king. As soon as I'd heard the story, I'd feared that I would see him myself. "Well where is he? You can defeat him" I asked. "We don't know" said Bunny.

This was bad. Pitch was not someone to stay away unless he had a plan or was gaining power, neither of which is good. I didn't want to fight Pitch, he'd put fear into Jack, my Jack. "There's more to this than your telling me" I said. I looked at them deadly serious. North walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Jack was the reason he lost 2 years ago. He wants revenge on Jack, the only way he can do that is to go after you Grace" North explained to me. I looked back at my boyfriend. He was looking down at his feet, sadness in his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him, my voice rising. I took his hands off my shoulders and backed away. "I'm not hiding. I can defend myself. I don't have to be watched and protected every second." I saw from the looks on their faces that I was right on what they had planned to do. I have a life now, and I was not going to lose that, not even for a short time, because of Pitch. Jack looked at me, worry obvious in his eyes. I walked up and kissed him on the cheek. I looked into his icy blue eyes. "I'm not going anywhere" I reassured him. He gave me a faint smile. I said goodbye to the Guardians and left for home, no matter how much they detested the idea. When we got home Jack tried to change my mind but I wasn't going to hear it. I wasn't some porcelain doll, I was a Guardian. No one was going to take me away.


	2. Sickness Overcomes

** Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. The holidays are a busy time for me with two families to celebrate with, two birthdays, ice skating, hockey games, and writing rough drafts of stories, songs and poems. Well anyways back to the story**

**Sickness Overcomes  
**

Pitch wasn't someone to be taken lightly, that was something Grace knew. But she knew that if he came after her, she wouldn't be fighting alone. That night she slept peacefully, dreams of her future with Jack and the Guardians putting her mind at ease. Jack on the other hand was pained with nightmares of his beautiful Grace being taken away by Pitch. No matter what he tried she was always taken away by him. It seemed so real that whenever he woke up (which was quite a few times) he checked to make sure she was still there, safe in her room. When Grace woke up in the morning he was cooking breakfast. She walked over and put her arms around his waist. "Morning sweetie" she said. He just kept cooking. "You aren't still mad about yesterday are you?" she asked walking over to the cupboard to grab some plates. Jack didn't reply. She looked over at him with sadness in her blue eyes. She set down the plates then went upstairs to change her outfit. She sat down and he brought over eggs, ham, and toast. They ate in silence till she finally asked "Why can't you guys accept that I will not hide? Nothing will happen to me. There have been no sightings of him." "I'm just worried" he said. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I just got you back." Her eyes shone with love, knowing how he felt.

After breakfast they went out to go ice skating on the frozen lake. They jumped and spun till they crashed down next to a tree. "I missed this" Grace said. She curled up next to him in the snow, his arm wrapped around her. They were at peace in the winter wonderland they called home.

Meanwhile at North's. "We have to find him!" Tooth yelled. "I know mate, I know" said Bunny. Sandy had images flashing above his head showing cities, states, and houses. "Calm down you three" North said. "We have to trust that she can take care of herself. Man in Moon choose her for a reason." While he spoke calmly inside he was panicking just as much as they were. She had said it herself, but did she know how tough the nightmare king could be, if he wanted to be. "We will keep looking but we'll let her do as she wishes" he said.

A few weeks passed and nothing happened until one night, Jack went to play with Jamie and his friends. Jack didn't come back after dinner so Grace just decided to go to bed. That night she slept soundly in her snowflake sheets. Everything was right till pitch walked in through the shadows. His dark cloak dragged along the floor as he walked towards the muse. "So this is the Guardian of Imagination. Well Jack does know how to pick a pretty one" he said. Staring at the golden necklace around her neck he smiled. "Well aren't you a beautiful necklace." He snatched it off her neck and replaced it with a replica, made of pure nightmare dust. Grace started twitching than screaming at the nightmare in her head. Pitch laughed and faded back into the shadows, her necklace in hand.

Jack arrived home, screams coming from the muse's room. "Grace!" He ran upstairs. He grabbed Graces shoulders and shoke her, attempting to wake her up. She gave one last twitch than her eyes flew open. She hugged him and cried, terrified of the evil dream. He calmed her down than sat with her till dawn. When she same downstairs later that morning she looked sick. "You okay?" he asked. "Just a little stomach ache" she said. "It's nothing" He looked at her with worry but he took her word for it and set out breakfast.

As soon as she smelled the food she ran upstairs. Jack followed her and found her vomiting into the toilet. He got her a washrag and helped her. "You are not okay" he said sternly. He picked her up and laid her on her bed. He checked her forehead, only to find it steaming hot. "That's not good" he murmured. Once she fell asleep he went and gave the Guardians a visit.


	3. Sickness Brings Death

**Sickness Brings Death  
**

"Jack!" said North. "Is Grace okay?" "That's what I came to talk to you about, I don't know" Jack replied. North had a very confused look on his face. "I don't understand." Jack got a little annoyed but he understood his confusion. "She's sick. She never gets sick. Even at that she looks terrible, and I think she's in a lot of pain. I don't know what to do, or how it happened." He was worried, that was as plain as day. "I'll send Tooth down there. She knows the most about medicine" said North. "Thank you." He hugged the giant toymaker than left for home.

Tooth flew over as soon as she heard. "Jack! Where is she?" she asked. "Up in her room, thanks for coming Tooth" he replied. "No problem" she said rushing upstairs. When she saw Grace she gasped. Grace was lying on her bead covered in sweat, her breath coming out in short bursts. She understood where Jacks fear was coming from, this wasn't good at all. "What happened to her?" she asked. "I don't know. I came home to find her screaming in her sleep. Later she got sick so I sent her back to bed. But this is even worse than earlier" he said.

Jacks voice was so filled with fear, that every word was practically whispered. She toke Graces temperature, checked her pulse, and did some light tests. Jack sat next to the bed holding Graces hand. His mind filled with fear for his love. Tooth looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. She knew how hard this was for him. It was hard for her to. She hadn't a true girl-friend in centuries, she didn't want to lose her either. "Jack, I'm sorry" she said, her voice choked with forced down tears. "What's wrong with her?" he asked. With a heavy she answered him. "She's dying Jack."


	4. Reasons Reveiled

**Reasons Reveiled  
**

I couldn't believe it. She's immortal, it's not possible. "She can't die, she just can't. I just got her back. I'm not going to lose her" I shouted, feeling the tears streak my face. Tooth's face was filled with sympathy and pain. "Why is she dying, she's immortal she can't die." Tooth looked back at Grace. "They can" she said. "It's just not often that it happens. When they fade away or lose faith, they are presumed dead. But that's not true death. Only if they lose their source of power do they start to truly die. Her power is in her necklace, only problem is that it's on her neck." I looked at the golden necklace she wore. "I gave her that necklace, back when we were normal. She swore never to take it off" I said, pain and love filling me.

Graces eyes flew open and I jumped back. "Pitch" she breathed. Tooth's eyes widened and she looked back at me. Pitch, he must have done this to her. Anger swept over me. The nightmare king, always the nightmare king. "He's going to pay for this" I whispered under my voice. "Jack she's asleep again" said Tooth. I looked at my beautiful girlfriend. She was extremely pale, even paler than me. I reached to grab her necklace. As soon as my hand touched it, it burst into black dust. Tooth glared at the dust.

I toke Graces freezing cold hand and kissed it. "I'll get your necklace back. Pitch will pay for hurting you" I told her. I knew she couldn't hear. I know what she would say if she could. She'd tell me not to go. She wouldn't want me to go. I of course wouldn't listen. Tooth looked back at me. "Jack don't go. You're not right in the head. You're filled with anger and pain. Think of Grace! She wouldn't want you to go." I picked up my staff and headed for the window. "I know" I sighed. I called upon the winds and flew out the window. I knew that I needed help so I sent a message to the Guardians hoping they'd hear.

They arrived within a matter of minutes. "Jack" said North. "Is Grace okay?" I looked at him with pain. "She's dying. Pitch toke her necklace" I told him. I heard the fear in my voice. Pitch wasn't just killing Grace, he was killing me. She meant everything to me. If she dies than I will find a way to go with her. North put his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at the red bandit. "We'll get that necklace back, she will live" he said. I felt myself relax a little. I looked to Bunny and Sandy. They smiled reassuringly. I faintly smiled back. Pitch was going down. We left for where we had last seen Pitch. The hole was gone and he was no where to be found. "That sneaky little bugger" growled Bunny. I was really mad now. I punched the tree next to me and it died instantly, covered in frost. The wind picked up around me, snow started falling heavily. "Uh Jack" North said. I realized what was going on and forced myself to calm down. She's going to be alright. We are going to find Pitch and I'm going to get her necklace back.

"Where are you Pitch!" I shouted out into the snow. Black sand creeped over the hills of snow. "Right here Frost" his voice growled. I heard him but I didn't see him. "Come out here you coward" I shouted. Black sand swirled around forming a figure. When it fell Pitch stood in it's place. He laughed, he actually laughed. I held my staff towards him. "Give me the necklace Pitch" I growled. "What necklace?" he asked. "Oh did you mean this one?" He pulled the golden necklace that could save Grace, out of his pocket. I gripped my staff more firmly, ready to fire at the slightest movement. "How is the little guardian doing? She's not far from death now is she. Oh my friend Diran will be happy to have a guardian as his pet." He laughed even more. "She's not going to die, not today. I f you don't hand over the necklace now you will hurt." To prove my point I slammed my staff on the ground, frost covering the area around me. The Guardians were standing, ready to fight, behind me. "Not going to happen Jack. You see you ruined me. If you hadn't shown up, my life would be perfect. I wouldn't be invisible, people would fear me, believe in me" he growled, glaring at me, golden eyes flashing. You see I'm going to make your life a living hell. You want the necklace, you're going to have to find me first."

Before we could react he was gone, as though he wasn't there in the first place. I yelled out into the snow. Bunny tried to calm me down but I'm not going to. I'm angry, frustrated, sad, and scared. Pitch was getting what her wanted. I left the Guardians standing there. I wanted to go home to check on Grace. I walked back slowly. As soon as I saw the house I gasped. Blinding light came from every window. I heard a beautiful singing voice coming from the top window. "What's going on up there?"


	5. The Devils Deal

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I only have so much computer time lately. Also been dealing with school projects so enjoy!**

**The Devils Deal  
**

Jack flew up to the opened window and found Grace wide awake. She was sitting on her bed, alive and well, staring off into space. "Grace?" Jack called. She stopped singing and turned to him. "Hello Jack" she said. She sounded distant and distracted. "Are you okay? We didn't get your necklace back" he said. "Where's Tooth?" She looked toward the door. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she wasn't awake. Jack walked up to the bed were she lay and sat down. He looked at her face and toke her hands. They were pale and cold and her cheeks were white.

"You scared me you know. Tooth said you were dying and I didn't want to lose you. Not after such a short time." He searched her ocean blue eyes, hoping to find some sign that the one he loved was still there. She looked away. "Jack, don't go looking for Pitch anymore. It's too late" she said. She looked back at him. "What do you mean? I can get the necklace back. You'll be fine" he said. She kissed his cheek and sighed. "What I mean Jack…" she looked into his icy blue eyes. "That I'm already dead."

He looked at her with fear in his eyes. He backed away from the bed. "What's going on? This isn't right" he said. Her eyes blazed gold as she stood up. As soon as her feet touched the floor, black sand crawled from under the bed. "And what's so wrong about it?" she asked, echoing with the voice of two. "I think it's a perfect little nightmare. Wouldn't you agree Jack" Black sand erupted around her. The boogeyman toke the muses place.

His golden eyes glinted and his smile sent a chill down Jacks spine. "I've never had so much fun" he laughed. "You really are an idiot." Jack glared at him with hatred. "Give me back that necklace" he growled. "Not yet Jack, I want some things from you first" Pitch calmly said. He walked up to Jack and whispered in his ear. "To save the angel, you must first strike a deal with the devil." He backed away, maniacal smile covering his face.

"If I do what you want me to, then you'll save her?" Jack asked. "Of course" Pitch said backing away. Jack, who had been up to this point standing bravely, felt himself giving way. He had to save Grace, his muse, his love. The only way was through Pitch. "What do you want me to do?"


	6. Grace's Dreamland

**Sorry about the late entry, been so busy these past few months.**

**Grace's Dreamland**

I was in hell. That's the word. I was in more pain than I thought possible. It felt like I was being eaten from the inside out. "Jack!" I shouted into the darkness, but no one could hear me. How did this happen? Oh that's right, Pitch. That evil demon, I had to wake up, I had to save them. "Let me out; let me out, LET ME OUT!" My eyes shot open, and sat I straight up. Someone gasped next to me. I looked and saw Tooth sitting next to me. "Tooth" I said. Her eyes were as big as plates, her wings and feathers sat straight up. "Grace are you okay?" she asked. "Not even a little. What did Pitch, Ahhh!" I screamed. I fell back onto the bed, my body shaking and twitching, as I screamed my lungs out. Tooth held me down on the bed. She toke some dream sand out of her pocket and shot it into my face. Then I slipped back into dream land.

Damn it Tooth! I have to find Jack, please be asleep; I need to talk to you. I walked in the darkness. I looked as a light started forming in front of me. "Jack?" I called out. I walked towards the light and an image appeared. "What the?" Standing in front of me was Pitch and Jack. We appeared to be standing in my bedroom. "Jack what's going on? What's he doing here?" I asked him. They didn't hear me. What's going on? I looked down. I was a ghost, a spirit among spirits. I looked back at my boyfriend and Pitch. Pitch was right in front of him, he's golden eyes bright with anger. Jack was looking at him with anger and hate. I stood next to Jack, glaring at Pitch. I tried to hold Jacks hand, but it just passed through.

"Give me back that necklace" Jack growled. "Not yet Jack, I want something from you first" Pitch calmly said. I walked behind Jack. "Don't do it Jack. Whatever he wants don't do it" I told him, but he couldn't hear me. Pitch walked up to us and whispered into Jack's ear, pushing me into the wall. "To save the angel you must first strike a deal with the devil" He backed away from us, maniacal smile covering his face. "If I do what you want me to, then you'll save her?" Jack asked. "Of course" Pitch replied. "Don't accept Jack, I'll be fine!" I said, but I knew it was useless. He'd been up, standing tall and brave, but I knew my Jack, he was giving in. He looked at Pitch, and what he said made my heart sink. "What do you want me to do?"

He'd done it, he'd made a deal with Pitch, the nightmare king. I ran from the scene, wishing that it had just been a side effect of the power draining from my body. My imagination was powerful enough to do that, but I know better. It was real, Pitch had Jack under his command and it was all my fault. I ran out the door and into the darkness of my mind. I fell to my knees and did all I could do. I cried.


	7. Frozen Betrayal

**Frozen Betrayal  
**

Jack was sick to his stomach. He didn't want to do this but he had to. After he woke up from the nightmare, he found himself in the middle of the woods. Once he realized what had happened he left for the North Pole. He was about halfway there when he realized that he hadn't checked on Grace. "I hope she's okay, I hope she'll be okay" he said to himself. When he arrived at the North Pole he flew straight to the main hall where North and the Guardians were waiting. "Tooth!" Jack shouted. He flew over to the fairy. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be looking after Grace. Is something wrong? What happened?" Tooth snickered at the freaked spirit. "Toothiana if you don't tell me why you're here, not there, right now I'm going to break your teeth." Jack growled. Tooth stopped and looked at Jack in surprise. Jack was really mad. No one called her Toothiana anymore. How did Jack even know her full name? He was mad and he was serious. Bunny hoped over to them and tried to change the topic. He knew how upset Jack was over this.

"Where've you been mate? We couldn't find you. See we met up with Tooth and came back here" he said. "Pitch knocked me out. He gave me a nightmare where Grace was dead and he tried to get me to help him" he told them. "One mistake though is that I found out where he's hiding" He flew over to the globe and pointed to a light in eastern Russia. "Looks like I'm going home" North bellowed in his deep Russian accent. Jack smiled at the Guardians, but inside he was shouting. "Don't listen to me! Stay here, don't follow me!" They left for Russia a few minutes later. Bunny toke a different route because he still felt sick from the last sleigh ride. North didn't understand why though. Everyone loves the sleigh! Not really.

Jack pointed them towards and they landed in an alleyway. "This way!" Jack shouted leading them into an abandoned house. The Guardians rushed in. The house was dark and cold, perfect for the nightmare king. A cold wind slammed the door shut. "Ahh!" Tooth screamed, startled. "Where are you Pitch?" North shouted. The darkness didn't answer. Jack turned back to his friends, anger and pain in his icy blue eyes. "He's not here North" he said. "What are you talking about mate?" asked Bunny. A golden question mark appeared above Sandman's head. Jack looked up at the Guardians, his eyes flipping between blue and gold. "Goodbye Guardians" he sneered. He pointed his staff towards them and frozen chaos came down upon them.

**Gonna be gone soon for Spring Break, Coco Beach here I come! Don't have a laptop so won't be able to post for a little while. Forgive me!**


	8. Grace's Pain

**Grace's Pain**

I was doing it. I was working with Pitch. What's wrong with me?! These are my friends, not my enemies. Snow and ice whipped around the room, the Guardians shielding themselves from the blizzard. I wish I could let them win, let them kill me. Bunny seemed to get through and threw his boomerang at me. I jumped over the attack and froze Bunny to the ground. This was easy; they weren't even trying at all. "Jack!" Tooth called out to me. "Why are you doing this?!" I whipped a layer of ice out and froze them to the wall. I walked up to Tooth. She was frozen from the neck down, as were the others. "You want to know?" I asked her. "Yes, maybe we can help" she squeaked back. Tooth terrified, it was actually kind of funny. I leaned in, my face centimeters away from hers. "If you don't die, then Grace will. Simple as that" I told her.

Clapping came from behind me. "Well done Jack, very well done. You've done even better than I could have dreamed" a voice said. I growled under my breath as I turned around. Pitch was giving me a smirk. Man I wanted to snap his neck right there. No, kill the Guardians, save Grace. I looked back at Tooth who was looking at me with fear. "Do it Jack. Do it and Grace will live. It's her or the Guardians" Pitch sneered at me. "Who do you choose?" I touched my wooden staff on the wall. Frost spread from the tip and slithered towards the Guardians. "Jack, No!" shouted Bunny. Too late, my frost covered them from head to toe. Their bodies were still. I hung my head in guilt.

I felt Pitch's hand on my shoulder. I looked into his cold gold eyes. "You have won your reward" he said. In my hand a necklace appeared. Grace was going to live. Even without the Guardians we would be happy. "Thank you Pitch" I told him. Then I flew off to my home, to Grace. I went as fast as I could. I put the necklace on her and toke the other one off. Then I threw it out the window. I gave her a light kiss then went downstairs.

A few hours later I heard a moan come from her room. She was sitting up in her bed, rubbing her head. "Grace!" I ran up and hugged her. "Your okay" She just sat there coldly. "What happened while I was out?" she asked. "We fought Pitch and won" I told her. "No you didn't Jack" she said glaring at me. "I went into your dream Jack. You made a deal with Pitch. You killed them didn't you? Didn't you Jack?!" I looked at her in surprise. How on earth did she get into my nightmare of Pitch? I didn't even see her? "Grace, I" I started. "No! You killed them, our friends. The people we trusted" she said. She got up and wobbled over to the window. I felt frozen in place. "Grace let me explain" I begged her. "Who are you anymore? You should have let me die." With that she flew out the window and, to my despair, no matter how much I called, she wouldn't come back.

"What have I done?"


	9. Heated Pain

** Sorry about the late updates. I'll be updating a lot more now that its summer. I've also made a page on Facebook. I'll be posting updates. information on character, and letting people post ideas and questions. I've placed a link here:**

** Crlexi**

**Heated Pain**

Jack sat on Graces bed, wishing he could change what he'd done. He knew something like this would happen. Not a single bump in their relationship till now. "I'm such an idiot" he said to himself. "Killed my only friends and let the only person I've ever loved run off, probably going to hate me for the rest of my life. What am I going to do?" He looked out the window into the cold winter blizzard. The storm created by his pain and sorrow. With wobble knees, he got up and grabbed his staff. "I'm coming Grace, and I'm going to make this right. No matter what it takes, I'm going to get you and out friends back" he said to the winter winds. He flew out into the storm, determination in his eyes.

In Russia, Grace was having an entirely different conversation with herself. She had flown to Russia in search or the Guardians. Or what was left of them. When she arrived she found them frozen to a wall. "No!" she screamed. "You can't be dead! You just can't!" She ran over to their frozen forms. "Why did he do this to you?" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Anger filled her, flames flicking around her body. She calmed down and fell to her knees. She sat and cried in front of her frozen friends. She silently cried in the scorched room. Then she heard a drip, then another, then another. She looked up at the frozen Guardians. "What the heck?" The ice melted and the Guardians fell to the ground.

Grace sat there in silence. The only sound was them breathing. Wait, they're breathing! She raced over and checked all the Guardians. They were all cold and shivering from being in their frozen chambers, but they were breathing. They were alive! North was the first to wake up, coughing up water and silver gas. "North!" Grace yelled. She raced over and hugged the giant toymaker. "Grace? What happened? Where's Jack?" he asked, dazed. Graces soft eyes turned hard and cold. "Jack betrayed you" she explained. "He was selfish. In order to save me, he struck a deal with Pitch. He froze all of you, leaving you for dead. So Pitch would bring me back."

After the rest of them woke up (and warmed up) she explained it to them too. "But Pitch would have known that we weren't dead. Why would he allow Jack to save you if he knew? It doesn't make any sense" Tooth said. "That's what's bugging me. Something's not right. Pitch isn't done with Jack. He still wants him to suffer. But that isn't possible if we're all alive. Think! What are we missing? What has he done or want to do. Think!" Grace shouted. The Guardians thought and thought, but nothing came to mind.

"He wanted Jack to suffer so he almost killed me. He made him think he'd killed you. I found out and left him. What can he suffer now? He's suffered every pain possible. What could hurt him more than betraying us?" She pondered the thought for a few moments when it hit her. "Quick! We have to get to Jack!" she shouted, racing towards the door. "Grace, wait! What are you doing?" Tooth shouted. Grace looked back at the Guardians. Fear in her eyes. "What do you do? When you've caused someone to suffer and lose everything?" she said. They had blank looks on their faces.

"You kill them"


End file.
